A New Beginning
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: My story of how Sonic and Tails first meet! Hope you enjoy! RxR Mainly Sonic X but some AoStH


Hey, so this is like my first time doing something for Sonic... This is about Tails first meeting Sonic... Have fun!

* * *

It was a cold night, Miles just found out that his parents left him when he was out playing in the forest... he should have known that since he had two tails and his mum and dad only had one, he was different... but he figured that one tail plus one tail equals two... but he was dead wrong. Sure it seemed strange that his parents allowed him to go out into the forest for the first time ever... but he thought, _hey, they are allowing me to be more independent!_ but when he made his way home, he found out how wrong he was.

Miles had been walking in the forest for some time now, he needed to learn how to live all by himself... then he saw something, it shined bright, he stepped close to it, it was an abandoned clock, he knew he needed to try and fix it. So, he ran home, after a while of running, he decided to twist his tails together and flew home.

Once home, Miles looked through his dads tool box, he found some things and tried to fix the clock.

As time flew by, Miles finally fixed the clock and said to himself, "At least I can do something right..." as he remembered what his parents said to him...

Five months later, Miles has been living in the forest were, at first, he thought no one will ever find him... was he wrong, two robots found him carrying his favorite tool box, "What do we have here?" the smaller robot asked

Miles turned around frightened, "Please, leave me alone." he pleaded

"Looks like we have a week target..." the taller one replied to the first

"Tell me kid, are you smart?" the smaller one asked

Miles was happy that at least someone knew he was smart, "Why, yes I am. Thank you!" Miles smiled

"Dr. Eggman won't be happy with a competition." the tall one said

"That is right, maybe we need to eliminate him or send him to Dr. Eggman." the small one spoke

"What!" Miles yelled spreading his two tails.

"Does he have two tails?" the small one yelled

"It appears so... we need to show Dr. Eggman!" the tall one replied

Miles knew he had to do something, so he twisted his two tails and flew away quicker than before.

"Stop!" one yelled

"First we loose Sonic, then we find and lose something that might be helpful to Dr. Eggman!" another yelled

"Sonic?" Miles mumbled questionably

After a while, Miles landed safely on the ground and stood by a pond. He then realised he was still carrying his tool box, smiling he took then out one by one to clean them. When he finished packing them up, he heard a stick brake.

"Whose there!" Miles yelled

There was no reply, so Miles just turned around and went to pick up his tool kit, then, out of no where, a sack swooped over his head, "What is going on!" Miles yelled

"Be quiet!" someone ordered

"Don't worry, this will only hurt... a lot." one talked, he then felt two sets of hands hitting him

"Stop, please!" Miles yelled

"Suck it up." Someone muttered

"Help!" Miles yelled from the top of his voice

Not so far away, the two robots from before heard Miles yell for help

"Did you hear that?" the tall one asked

"Yes I did, and it sounded like that fox with two tails!" the smaller one cheered

"Let's go and collect our new property!" the tall one yelled pointing the the direction, there, the two robots ran to Miles

After five minutes of punching, Miles' tears soaked the whole bag, the two bullies were laughing, they were about to start kicking the bag when a voice Miles knew off by heart, "Stop!" the tall robot yelled

"Should I be happy or freaking out now that the robots are here?" Miles asked out loud

"Oh, and why should we?" one asked

"Because, the fox is property of Dr. Eggman!" the mall one yelled

"Well, that answers that..." Miles said, than breathed in a deep breath and yelled, "Help!"

In a place not so far away, but further than the robots, stood no other, Sonic. Sonic was relaxing on a rock until he heard a cry for help, "This can't be good." Sonic said than ran to were the sound came from

Back to Miles, who was still in the bag, upside down, with a frown and cross arms, the bullies ran away when they heard about Dr. Eggman, "Let me out of here!" Miles growled

"No can do kid." the small one spoke

"Help!" Miles yelled

"Give it up." the tall one said

Sonic had made it to the pond, "No ones here..."

"Help!" the same voice yelled

"But there they are." Sonic smirked, "I hope it is Dr. Eggman... I need some danger." than ran to the right direction

"Let me go! Or I will... or I will... or I will do something!" Miles threatened

"Sorry kid, but Dr. Eggman will love you as an experiment!" the tall one stated

"You're not what I wanted, but you will do." a new voice said

Miles' frown turned into a questionable expression, then changed to a smile, "Help!" Miles yelled then started to kick around

"So, you are now kidnapping... I must say, I should have guessed." the voice said

"Sonic!" both robots yelled dropping Miles

Miles yelled in pain, then found out how much pain he was in, in the first place. He twisted his tails together instead of clutching his fists.

After some crashing sounds, and sounds of two robots crying, Sonic walked over to Miles and asked, "Are you okay?"

Miles looked up and smiled at his hero, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem kid. Were are your parents, they would be worried about you by now... expecally after your yell for help." Sonic talked

"Oh, well you see, I have been abanded by my parents for a long time now and I haven't seen anyone for a long time... so this has been a huge day." Miles said

"What? Why would your parents leave you?" Sonic asked

"Well, I won't say that I am sad that they left, in fact, it was they most awesome day in my life!" Miles smiled, Sonic raised an eyebrow and Miles continued on, "I was abused as a child and my parents always said to me, 'You will never go good in anything. You will fail everything.' and so when they left, I was actually happy." Miles explained

"Okay..." Sonic managed to say

"Can we be friends?" Miles asked

"What?" Sonic asked

"I haven't had a friend ever, so can you be my first?" Miles asked

"Um, sure kid." Sonic spoke

"Can I stay with you?" Miles asked, "I want to help you in anyway I can."

"Erm, I'm not so sure..." Sonic mumbled

"Please! I'm really smart! I can build anything you want me to!" Miles yelled

"Alright, alright!" Sonic said

Miles smiled grew and he was so happy that he forgot that the blue hedgehog didn't know about his two tails and he twisted his two tails together and lifted himself in the air

"You have two tails!" Sonic stated

"Oh yeah..." Miles' face feel, _he won't want me anymore..._

"That is awesome! And you can fly!" Sonic cheered

Miles' face grew bright and was happy once again

"Before we go one, what is your name?" Sonic asked

"Promise not to tell anyone... it's Miles..." Miles mumbled

"Miles!" Sonic yelled

"Yeah, I never really liked it..." Miles mumbled

"Okay, how about I name you something different." Sonic asked

"Really!" Miles yelled, "Thank you so much!"

"How about... Tails?" Sonic suggested

"Tails... I love it!" Tails cheered, "What is your name?"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smiled winking and had his tummb up

* * *

And that Readers, is my version of how Sonic and Tails first met.

RxR


End file.
